


The Proposal

by Joanacchi, Romannia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Comedy, Comic Relief, Darcy - Freeform, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki is not paid enough for this, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thor is trying, kind of, seriously if you want to laugh a bit just read it, thor is an oaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanacchi/pseuds/Joanacchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romannia/pseuds/Romannia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bought Jane a ring, intend to propose to her tonight." he said pulling a box from his pockets. "Do you believe this will be of her liking?"</p><p>Loki just gasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble of what it can become a series of drabbles. Just a little bit of comic relief. Have fun!
> 
> I'd like to thank my co-writer and BFF Romannia for sticking with me no matter how crazy my prompts are! <3
> 
> Visit my art blog! 
> 
> http://joanacchi.tumblr.com/

"Brother!" Thor said loudly as he entered the apartment.

 

"By the Norns Thor, can't you knock?" Loki answered, annoyed, putting down the book he was reading.

 

"I bought Jane a ring, intend to propose to her tonight." he said pulling a box from his pockets "Do you believe this will be of her liking?"

 

"OH MY GOD, YOU GOT JANE A RING?!" Darcy yelled from the kitchen "Let me see it!" she said as she ran into the living room, almost running over Loki in the process.

 

Thor opened the small box and revealed a purple silicon ring.

 

She chocked a laugh. Loki just gasped.

 

"Do we tell him?" Darcy asked, her shoulders trembling.

 

"Thor," Loki started. "this is NOT a ring."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Also, feel free to send us a prompt If you want to.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
